


Havenfall Request 1 (Annabelle)

by Yoselin



Series: Havenfall Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Havenfall is for Lovers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoselin/pseuds/Yoselin
Summary: Originally posted to Tumblr.Prompt: “Give me a chance.”





	Havenfall Request 1 (Annabelle)

The air in Havenfall gets frigid at night. I tuck my hands into my pockets and shiver. My breath is visible before me and I shift my weight around to gain some warmth.  
If she doesn’t show up in the next 10 minutes I’m leaving. Agreement or no agreement.  
I shiver for the upteenth time and begin to count the seconds in order to pass time.  
I make it to a hundred before a noise next to me makes me turn. I whirl around and nearly scream before a familiar face peeks out.  
My irritation spills over.  
“Jesus, Annabelle! You make me wait and then give me a heart attack,” I press my hand to my heart.  
Annabelle emerges from the wooded area and tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear. She almost looks sheepish for a second before her familiar neutral expression arises.  
“Well the Sheriff was out doing rounds tonight and I was afraid she’d catch my scent. I had to trek back a few times in order to throw her off,” she shrugs.  
I bite my lip and lean against my truck. To give myself something to do, I twirl my keys around my fingers. A silence elapses between us causing the feeling beneath my skin to increase.  
I may have doubted when Annabelle told me about our connection, but standing so close to her...I can’t deny there’s something there.  
“What did you want to see me for?”  
I ask it mainly because I need a distraction. So close to her, my mind is racing with thoughts. I was only half listening when Mackenzie told the others about partner bonds, so I don’t know if this emotion is one completely, but I do know that there’s something real between Annabelle and me that is hard to ignore.  
Said werewolf looks away and tucks her fingers into the waistband of her jeans before answering me.  
“Beau is planning something. I don’t know what it is, he only lets pack close, but I know it’s something that can affect this town. My advice? Tell the Sheriff and the genie.”  
“The Sheriff and djinn have a name, you know? It’s Mackenzie and Razi,” I kick off the truck and adjust the zipper on my coat.  
“Is that all you have to report? Nothing on Grace?”  
I urge her even though I know the answer. If Annabelle knew anything about my sister, she would have led with that. Still, my shoulders slump when she shakes her head.  
“I don’t have anything on her yet. I can’t pick up her scent near the others and Beau doesn’t mention anything about a hostage. I’m sorry, Mercy,” Annabelle moves closer to me.  
I take a step away from her and see her deflate. I can almost feel her disappointment and hurt when I move away, feel it through whatever connects us.  
I bite my lip hard and press my hands to my sides.  
“I’ll tell Mac and Razi about your information. If they ask, some of Beau’s men were careless,” I turn away. “Bye, Annabelle.”  
I extend a hand to open my truck when fingers close around my jacket. I turn to see Annabelle looking at me. There’s something sad in her expression that nearly hurts me. My rejection is hitting her hard.  
I almost give in then, almost apologize, before remembering who she is.  
She may not be a full fledged member of Beau’s pack, but she did fight against me once. She antagonized my friends and I at some point and fought us. I can’t let that piece of information go.  
So I tear myself from her grasp and ignore the way the bond between us burns for a second. I square my jaw and give her my best glare. It works because she looks away.  
“What do you want?” I force myself to sound as cold as the frigid air around us. Annabelle winces.  
Good.  
“I-I-“  
She fumbles for something to say and I press her on.  
“You...?”  
A deep breath and she’s back. Her fists clench at her side and she meets my gaze evenly.  
“I don’t have a pack,” she states.  
I roll my eyes and shrug.  
“I know that already. You’re a lone wolf-“  
“I mean, I don’t have a pack, Mercy. I don’t have anyone. Beau let’s me hang around but he doesn’t invite me into his pack because I’m not worth a bonding ritual. I don’t have family either so I’m alone. Do you know what that’s like?”  
She stands her ground and seems almost confrontational. I don’t buy it. The pain in her eyes and the sense of loneliness I feel from the bond gives her away. She’s not intimidating me, she’s hurting.  
“And?”  
I shrug again to seem nonchalant. In reality, I’m losing this fight. The expression in her face, the look of someone all alone, strikes home.  
I know what it’s like to be alone. When my parents and family died, I was all alone. I had Grace, but I still felt lonely. Solitude is the worst form of psychological torture-that’s why prisoners get solitary confinement. The things it can do to a person...I don’t wish it on anyone.  
So I almost break there, almost tell Annabelle that I want to see how our story plays out-  
But then I steel my resolve.  
Grace is missing and Grace is blood. Annabelle hangs out with people who took her. That information gives me the strength to endure Annabelle’s next words without bending.  
Annabelle reaches for me again and I move away. Hurt, she lets her hand fall limply at her side again.  
“Werewolves, we have only two connections that matter, Mercy. Pack and partner. I don’t have a pack, so I only have a partner-“  
“You don’t have a partner,” I force the words out. My voice comes out sharper than I intended and I see her recoil for a full second before she turns away. I have a feeling that, if she had been in wolf form, her ears would have dropped.  
I take a deep breath and shove my hands into my pockets to keep her from seeing how they shake.  
“I don’t care what you think, Annabelle, I’m not your partner. This bond between us, I’ll break it somehow. I can’t be connected to you-“  
“You can’t break a partner bond-“  
“I’ll find a way!” I scream it out so harshly my throat burns. The sound echoes around us and I clench my jaw.  
In a town like Havenfall, with so many supernatural beings, how many just heard me?  
Shit.  
I have a feeling Diego and Mac are on their way.  
I spin around and move to my truck. Forcing the door open, I climb in and slam the door.  
“Go back to Beau and keep reporting to me what you hear. Maybe if you bring me something good again, I’ll put in a good word for you with the others,” I call out. My fingers shake as I slam the seatbelt on.  
Annabelle approaches my truck and puts her fingers to the open window. Her expression is no longer guarded. She looks completely desperate and hurt.  
I feel that desperation through our bond. An instinct of mine that dates back to the beginning of bonds and mates calls to me then. I want to take her hand and soothe her, want that worry to disappear, but I can’t.  
Not when Grace is missing and my friends are fighting off a pack Annabelle associates with.  
“What do you want?”  
I snap it at her in an attempt to discourage her, but she’s undaunted. She presses her body as close to the truck as the door allows and reaches for my hand. Her fingers brush my arm and I flinch. My resolve cracks for a full, hot second, and I reach for her hand-  
_“Give me a chance,”_ she whispers.  
Her whisper brings me back to reality and I drop my hand harshly against my lap. My teeth close around my lip and my fingers fumble for the ignition. The truck groans and splutters before roaring to life with a few delays.  
The sound makes Annabelle flinch and she moves away from the truck. I clench the wheel so tightly my knuckles turn white and I’m sure I’ll have the imprints of grooves on my palms later.  
Taking a deep breath, I glare at Annabelle.  
“You don’t get a chance until Grace is back here and Beau is gone. You don’t get a pack and you don’t get a bond. Don’t call me again unless you have more information-“  
My voice cracks there and I gun it. I no longer trust myself around her. My foot all but slams into the gas and I peel away.  
As Annabelle becomes a speck in the rear view mirror, I slam my hand against the dash and clench my teeth. I’m angry with Annabelle for having a bond with me, angry at Beau for threatening my friends, and angry at my friends for all but declaring war on Annabelle.  
But, most of all, I’m angry at myself.  
Angry at myself for almost opening my heart up to Annabelle. The bond between us might claim she’s my partner, but I don’t buy it. Partner bonds don’t know the full story surrounding two people, and my story with Annabelle isn’t a happy one. The odds are stacked against us in every possible way.  
I grip the steering wheel tighter until it hurts and keep driving away from my meeting with her.  
Driving away from who should be my mate hurts, but it’s necessary. Annabelle can’t be with me, can’t have a chance, because of our circumstance.  
While Grace is gone and Beau is out there, Annabelle is not a possibility.  
My mind and rational thought knows this, every instinct in me knows this-  
Now if only my heart would accept it too.


End file.
